


Disguises

by lucymonster



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial, Minn-Erva Lives, Minn-Erva vs Feelings, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Talos rescues Minn-Erva from Planet C-53. She doesn't ask why he insists on wearing Vers's face.





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).

The Skrulls refuse to steer their ship within sensor range of Hala. ‘They won’t fire on you while I’m aboard,’ Minn-Erva tries to explain, but they shake their heads and play stupid with no small margin of success. The helmsman gives her an apologetic shoulder squeeze. She doesn’t sever his hand – she still needs him to fly her to the nearest spaceport – but it’s tempting.

They’re fools if they think this alliance gives them the right to make nice with her. She needs a lift off C-53. They need a medic, since their last one took a well-earned bullet during the skirmish that stranded her there in the first place. The Supreme Intelligence won’t fault her for doing what needs to be done. But their truce ends the moment she no longer needs it, and sucking up in the meantime won’t change anything.

Which is why she doesn’t bother asking why Talos keeps taking this form when he visits her. Perhaps he thinks it’ll lower her guard. Perhaps he just enjoys stealing other people’s faces – Skrulls are known for their compulsive dishonesty and petty, pointless spite. There’s no point trying to rationalise the behaviour of an irrational beast, so Minn-Erva doesn’t give it too much thought. She just goes along. Lets him think he’s winning.

Lets him pin her to her cramped cot bed and lick warm, wet, teasing stripes down her stomach and thighs.

It’s an easy way to pass the time.

Vers-who-isn’t-really-Vers has a plump, wet mouth and silky hair. Minn-Erva grabs it by the handful, digging her fingers into Talos’s scalp and angling her hips up so she can press his face to her cunt and grind. Her head is spinning, body aching with the promise of release, but she doesn’t want to give in yet. Doesn’t want him to have that satisfaction.

‘How long have you wanted her?’ Talos asks when he comes up for air. His chin shines with slickness, lips puffy like the punch Minn-Erva wishes every single day that she’d managed to land before Vers fled. ‘It’s not too late, you know. She’d give you a chance if you asked.’

‘She betrayed us all,’ says Minn-Erva. ‘I don’t want whatever  _ chance  _ she thinks she’s offering. She’ll be begging on her knees for forgiveness by the time the Kree Empire is through taking its vengeance.’

Talos shakes his head. There’s a sad look in the eyes that aren’t really his eyes as he says, ‘I think you’ve got more to fear from the Kree than Carol does. How long were you down there on Earth before we picked you up? Does the mighty Empire not have enough rescue shuttles to spare one for you?’

More Skrull mind tricks. Lies designed to test her loyalty. Refusing to anger get the better of her, Minn-Erva flips Talos over and straddles his waist. He’s unabashed in his stolen nude body, breasts soft and pert and crying out to be peppered with bite marks. So she bites. Sucks hard to leave purple bruises on his pale not-really-human skin. She wonders if they’ll still show when he shapeshifts back.

‘They’ve turned their backs on you,’ Talos says through a gasp as Minn-Erva’s teeth find his nipple. ‘You’re as much an outcast as we are now. Take it from me: this isn’t something you want to face alone. She’s not your enemy. Neither are we. We can help you.’

‘Shut up,’ Minn-Erva snarls. It’s not her best comeback – he’s not worth her best comeback. She wrenches his thighs apart and thrusts two fingers into him to change the topic. It works. Talos arches off the bed, mouth askew, golden hair strewn across Minn-Erva’s pillow. She can smell the barracks-issue shampoo that Vers always used to use. The resemblance is chilling, or it would be if she thought about it too long, which she doesn’t.

She just curls her fingers inside Talos and grinds on his thigh until the two of them tip over the edge together.


End file.
